clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
United States of Antarctica
The Krytocratic Republic of the United States of Antarctica, the United States of Antarctica, or, USA for short, is one of the biggest, most populated and most powerful penguin-run country based in Antarctica. The capital is South Pole City, which won by 1 vote in the 2000 Capital Elections. It was formed by the reorganization of states after the massive downfall of the long-lived Colonial Antarctica and the monarchy of Olde Antarctica. The USA has several states, which are Eastshield, Trans-Antarctica, Antarctic Peninsula, Sub-Antarctic, Pengolia, The Happyface State (in favour of Happyface), and Weddell. Neighbouring rich countries include Freezeland, MAI, Southern Ocean City, Clearwater Island, Land of Flystar55555, Hailvale, Warmslates, Dorkugal, Auzua Mostafique, Frosian and Emperorlands. Perhaps the most known landmark in the USA is Club Penguin, a port town situated in the Sub-Antarctic. Threats are mainly from The Darktonian Realm, or Darktan. Link and Newman are also major villains too. The most annoying is Mabel. The Antics Brothers, Explorer and Fred, are quite famous around the country. Few countries have no relations, one of which would be the United Penguins Republic, a self-governed area in CP. Background See Also: History of Antarctica The USA was founded on October 22, 2000 to reorganize the scattered penguin colonies across Antarctica. It rapidly grew as tons of penguins flocked to the cities. To solve the overload of penguins, the entire country went online, using different servers to spread the citizens evenly. Club Penguin was founded as a small port city in the South Shetland Islands. A group of penguins known as "the Club" provided hospitality to the sailors, giving the island its name. When the country's states began trading with themselves, Club Penguin was viewed as a ideal place for a port city, seeing as it is near several Sub-Antarctic Islands and also the Antarctic Peninsula. It is now the second largest city in the USA. A bunch of high-tech flying gastropods arrived in 1997 and founded Snellville, which joined the country soon after its formation. In 2006 the city of Ternville was placed in the sky for the arctic terns. As a gift, the terns sent propeller hats to Club Penguin. Soon, more states were added, such as the state of Pengolia, a land full of grumpy penguins known as The Khanz and The Happyface State which provides supplies and penguins for the protection of the Free Republics. Weddell got separated from the Sub-Antarctic. States and Free Republics Capital *South Pole City This is the capital of the USA. Presided over by the South Pole Council. Official States *Eastshield Largest and most influential state, covers nearly all of East Antarctica. *Sub-Antarctic A group of islands that export and import goods. Club Penguin Island is the capital of this state. *Weddell A group of islands in the Weddell Sea. It contains an ice shelf which is useful for transportation. *Antarctic Peninsula Shiverpool is located here. *Trans-Antarctica A relatively small state that makes most of the country's money and grows the most produce. *The Happyface State A small state that was formerly a free republic. The USA needs their army for protection around the USA. *West Pengolia A state ruled by a short, angry leader. Major Cities * Club Penguin City Fourth biggest city in the USA, located on King George's Island. It lost the 2000 Capital Elections to South Pole City by 1 vote. * Club Penguin Inhabited by happy penguins, this is the second largest city in the country. It has a major port and a silver mine. The island holds the record for most servers installed in an urban location. * Snowville It's a metropolis! *Ternville High up in the clouds, where all the arctic terns live. * EmotiVille This domed city is the home of the Emoticons. * Snellville This hospitable city is inhabited by RocketSnails. * Ross Island A small island formed by four volcanoes. It is inhabited by Adelie Penguins. * Penguiki Island Located in the Warmslate Islands; it is a popular holiday resort. * Polaris The northernmost city in Eastshield, a major port and has a major fishing industry. * Glassyglow The third largest city in the USA, located in Eastshield * Frostborough The Capital of Freezeland, and a large city in the country. * Southern Ocean City A large underwater city-state. See Free Republics for more. * Aquarius A city in South Trans-Antarctica. * Red Island A medium sized island, inhabited by penguins *Florenitina An island city where it's Summer 24/7. Uncharted States/Places Lands on the outskirts of the USA that usually house ghosts, monsters, and hackers. List of uncharted states: *90-150 (mainland) *90-150 Island *Ban Island *THE SKIP *Skua Strait *Diamond Falls *Hackzon Valley *Orca Ocean *New Forest *The Darktonian Realm *230-190 Point *Moderator Island Enemies *United Rebels Republic of Club Penguin (former, now a Free Republic) *Imperial Forces Imperial Forces have raided, destroyed, and caused havoc in the USA. The local defence groups are no match for them. However, they can only wreck smaller towns as the larger districts have more power, so they aren't much of a threat. *Darktan's Army Probaly the biggest enemy there is, Darktan can take a state, compared to the Imperial Forces. They're being held off at the Darktonian Realm at the site of the Great Darktonian Pie War, but this leaves the USA undefended, and there's a chance that the Imperial Forces could attack. *Doctor Aye-Que's Robotic Army The force that wants to grab the Destruction Gems and use them. Tails6000 and Speeddasher always stop them. * Xorai's Clones Another small force. It's related to the Imperial Forces, as it can only reck havoc on small towns and militas. However, they can invade an unprepared nation easily. Free Republics The USA, as well as territories, has a few "free republics". These republics are under the USA's military and economic protection, but do have the right to''' freely control themselves and are separate and immune from the rest of the main country and its laws, state or federal'. To make sure the republics didn't exploit this privilege, their ambassadors signed the Treaty of Dorkugal, stating that the republics would cooperate, help out, and side with the USA. In turn, the USA would continue to protect and help the republics as well. Think of it as a partnership between countries. * Freezeland The Republic of Freezeland is a maritime in the west. It used to be uncharted territory, but all "hostiles" were expunged and the land was settled and now prospers. Freezeland has the strongest navy in the USA, and provides protection to the west, and when needed, the whole continent. It was ''claimed to be protected by the USA, but that's a joke, as it's fully independent/controlled freely. * Auzua Mostafique Mostafique Island was accepted to the USA in late 2008. Founded by Bezul Mostafique, it is an eco-friendly island with a rainforest on it. It plans to merge with neighbour MAI. USA helps it to stable it's military protection. * Dorkugal An archipelago inhabited by nerds, which only has a support for it's USA. * Geek Empire An eerie land under Semi-Machine Rule, administered entirely by supercomputers. The Geek Empire is infamous for its Hacker's Underworld, the largest hacking area anywhere. They are desperate for tourists. It is not fully accepted by the USA yet, because, quote: "we can't go see those stinking hackers!" * Margate Antarctica Islands These two republics were recently admitted into the USA when they merged. The USA helped the two to combine and approved the merger. They signed the Treaty of Dorkugal and become Free Republics. The republic accepted and now helps the USA to protect the Sub-Antarctic Islands from hackers, skuas, seals, and all other evil. * Flystarland A series of small islands off the coast of the Sub-Antarctic Islands. It supplies water to the country, and has one of the strongest air forces in the USA second only to Ternville. * Clearwater Island A beautiful and tropical island in the whole of Antarctica. Its strange sand-filled beaches makes it a popular destination for holidaymakers. Alex12345a, citizen from MAI, signed the treaty in the place of Eve Lendfell, who was sick at the time. * Warmslates The volcanic islands of Warmslates lie north of the Sub-Antarctic and the Weddell Sea, just south of Club Penguin. Their governor recently signed the Treaty of Dorkugal, holding over a bubbling hot spring as he did so, which is a sign of integrity and honesty in the Warmslate culture. They are currently the most popular holiday resort in whole USA. * Exploration Island A small island off the coast of the Happyface State. It was founded by Barkjon in 2008 and is the home base of the Club Penguin Exploration Group. * Hailvale A small island founded by Karazachi in 2009. Includes the hazardous Harezan region, as well as the prosporous capital of Mouseport * Etana Conflict The breakaway faction from the USA. They were pardoned during the Etana Conflict and not on behalf of Judge Xavier Billybob and The Leader will sign a treaty forcing the UPR to go back into the USA. * East Pengolia A strange country ruled by workers, East Pengolia secedded from West Pengolia and later signed the treaty. They emphasise that they are independent from the USA, much like Freezeland. * Southern Ocean City An underwater city-state in the waters between Freezeland and The Happyface State and New North Etana. This has led to grow as a important trading center and thus letting the city grow and prosper. *New North Etana A large country if the seas are included. An island state, they joined after solving The Etana Conflict with help of The Leader. * Ed Island A peaceful island about double the size of Club Penguin. Notable for it's airport which sits on an artificial island. It sits in the Sub-Antarctic waters below Club Penguin Island and next to the Antarctic Peninsula. * Finestade Land A country ruled by Akbaboy that is half the size of Club Penguin. *Viking Empire A Viking Land taken from the Antarctic Peninsula after the Great Snowzerland War I. Although they had allied with Snowzerland before, they have promised not to turned against the USA. Former Free Republics * Maps Island The island joined the USA because of the unstable, and getting even worse economical situation. It was led by IrishProvo1916, Triskelle's brother (and rival). However, the country was split into CRWM and DREM, and neither of them joined the USA. Geography The USA's geographical landmarks are varied and very interesting. Trans-Antarctica contains some of the roughest terrain in the continent, such as the Trans-Antarctican Mountain Range and Hackzon Valley. Sunshine Fjord is also a large tourist spot in the state. Eastshield's Howler Canyon, which is a dried out river canal that connects it and West Pengolia, is home to some of the fastest winds in the country thanks to the strong Pengolian katabatic winds, bested only by the AiringJet Current. Club Penguin Island in the Sub-Antarctic contains an extinct volcano, the remains of which is located inside Diamond Falls. The Hochstadt Canyon, located between the border of the Viking Empire and Trans-Antarctica, is a very deep canyon that also gets many tourists. It has one of the most unique wildlife habitats and climate in the USA. ADD MORE, SOMEONE! NAVIGATE A map of the USA, the pink dot being South Pole City and the red dot being Club Penguin Island. The red dots are the MAI, the blue islands are The Land of Flystar55555, and the orange dot is Auzua Mostafique. All other places are labeled. Click the image below to view places. Image:USA.PNG|The Map of the USA. Click on stuff! poly 382 91 401 89 406 89 414 91 417 96 421 100 427 106 429 111 419 116 411 116 396 121 390 122 389 130 388 140 388 146 385 154 378 160 364 175 358 180 350 186 342 187 332 198 318 199 310 200 302 203 291 211 280 227 277 230 256 246 256 244 252 240 245 235 238 227 235 222 231 212 230 203 232 192 238 185 246 183 254 183 264 182 272 177 276 174 287 174 295 174 302 170 307 169 319 169 329 166 334 165 337 162 337 159 335 154 331 150 332 146 335 140 337 138 338 135 342 128 344 125 346 117 346 115 367 110 376 103 386 94 386 91 The Happyface State poly 273 74 274 74 275 71 275 70 278 65 279 72 287 72 289 68 295 61 298 55 300 58 304 63 309 65 325 66 328 66 342 67 344 67 352 66 359 70 362 73 367 76 368 77 377 78 377 80 379 85 384 88 384 92 383 97 376 101 371 107 360 112 353 114 342 114 339 117 340 119 344 123 345 125 337 136 330 143 325 147 326 151 331 155 336 157 329 164 320 169 308 170 298 171 289 172 278 176 254 185 247 185 239 182 239 179 240 174 240 169 237 167 230 164 229 161 228 158 228 151 228 147 228 140 228 132 233 124 235 121 242 117 243 113 243 106 243 101 249 97 252 92 258 85 267 76 277 70 276 68 280 65 288 65 Freezeland poly 79 131 93 154 119 163 123 171 147 178 160 194 171 191 177 188 186 189 193 183 198 180 200 182 209 180 214 180 214 173 222 168 227 168 227 158 227 151 227 145 230 139 232 132 232 128 228 122 232 118 239 118 239 108 236 103 217 97 185 94 Weddell State poly 670 413 644 420 636 429 625 440 615 453 610 462 600 478 667 480 669 480 UnitedTerra (and territories) poly 335 389 356 384 358 390 382 390 384 382 385 387 388 403 396 423 395 462 383 463 358 459 340 456 327 453 336 441 342 429 345 421 347 414 346 406 340 396 332 385 West Pengolia poly 384 379 397 421 397 461 427 464 444 454 460 446 467 438 472 433 468 426 445 408 431 396 407 383 East Pengolia rect 89 401 125 437 Flystonia poly 141 381 169 383 160 410 137 407 138 383 Auzua Mostafique poly 51 130 51 148 73 148 80 173 107 193 93 201 94 211 101 216 106 225 70 231 36 155 Sub-Antarctic Islands poly 103 224 112 240 104 245 106 264 107 269 82 268 84 297 117 287 126 283 120 265 129 251 130 244 133 244 132 239 132 234 129 234 123 239 121 232 121 227 119 222 116 218 112 216 107 223 104 221 99 219 97 224 Sub-Antarctic Islands poly 100 226 110 240 103 246 91 247 86 266 79 266 67 234 Lichenblossom poly 110 288 117 309 141 313 134 322 138 328 145 325 150 355 130 341 127 341 123 346 122 350 119 353 116 355 118 352 118 353 116 363 108 369 82 294 Sub Antarctic Islands poly 109 365 121 378 139 348 150 361 160 361 160 367 160 373 160 376 160 378 159 380 152 380 147 381 141 382 138 382 137 386 137 388 137 392 137 395 135 400 132 402 128 400 127 398 123 395 120 392 116 389 116 389 110 385 104 375 105 369 Sub-Antarctic Islands poly 152 379 167 381 161 409 140 408 148 419 174 427 318 450 327 443 337 431 338 416 339 411 337 404 333 392 321 398 312 401 294 397 292 394 285 390 274 389 265 389 257 389 246 395 241 397 236 393 232 391 223 391 217 394 207 394 203 388 199 386 189 381 182 378 177 375 172 372 166 372 158 372 159 373 161 379 166 380 169 383 Sub-Antarctic Islands poly 126 336 110 369 122 378 141 350 Margate Antarctica Islands poly 358 384 327 393 315 397 295 390 280 386 264 385 255 384 248 388 245 391 244 395 235 391 230 385 224 386 221 388 213 391 209 389 198 384 190 381 184 376 175 369 161 369 161 360 155 359 155 351 146 326 141 326 138 319 140 316 141 312 139 311 132 311 131 307 132 304 137 303 144 306 147 316 152 321 163 319 174 312 184 308 193 304 216 261 249 239 259 251 263 258 270 261 275 264 287 267 291 267 307 268 310 269 311 273 311 284 311 290 310 305 312 311 317 319 322 331 327 343 336 352 353 359 356 382 Trans-Antarctica poly 313 267 285 263 266 253 266 245 282 220 301 204 347 189 369 173 381 156 388 150 391 137 395 126 402 118 421 118 430 115 435 110 437 106 468 114 468 122 477 125 485 122 492 132 495 153 507 192 500 200 506 205 500 218 500 226 521 233 535 239 337 263 337 270 334 273 330 275 326 275 323 275 321 273 317 271 316 270 315 269 315 271 315 281 315 286 317 310 326 321 337 347 352 363 362 368 382 368 387 379 398 381 414 388 422 396 430 397 434 402 444 409 455 416 467 426 475 434 477 431 479 424 479 420 478 413 486 408 494 403 496 398 495 393 497 392 500 392 504 379 504 378 507 374 516 367 519 363 520 354 519 347 520 342 525 335 536 326 543 317 543 306 543 295 539 287 531 276 535 268 539 245 538 242 535 238 499 224 528 238 Eastshield poly 78 133 94 156 116 161 120 168 147 179 161 194 177 196 186 193 192 190 199 188 208 184 216 182 218 178 221 172 226 169 230 165 234 171 238 185 242 184 230 209 226 220 232 223 235 224 237 227 240 226 242 227 243 228 243 235 244 237 250 237 249 240 243 241 236 244 228 247 210 252 207 259 204 263 184 306 175 313 172 315 161 316 158 316 151 315 145 312 144 309 139 303 134 300 129 302 123 308 122 307 116 301 115 296 115 292 118 291 123 287 123 275 123 273 123 269 123 264 124 260 127 256 132 250 134 246 136 242 136 237 133 227 130 227 125 232 121 232 116 221 113 215 111 213 104 219 102 217 102 206 102 204 105 200 108 193 107 192 99 186 86 182 80 175 76 169 74 158 74 151 74 142 74 134 Antarctic Peninsula poly 537 400 506 425 519 447 557 462 579 463 591 456 598 447 598 424 589 411 575 404 558 397 FRG rect 359 369 384 391 The Darktonian Empire rect 88 247 104 265 Dorkugal rect 53 130 75 148 CLICK THIS!! CLICK IT NOW!!! rect 138 90 163 111 The Geek Empire circle 326 264 11 South Pole City rect 57 16 78 38 Maps' Island circle 326 265 13 South Pole City rect 7 3 45 40 DRW circle 533 215 16 Amery Island desc bottom-left Language The official spoken language of the USA is English. The written language is Leet. The main language in Freezeland is Penguinian Examples are shown below. / eXamPLES r sh0wn Bel0w.* English: Hey, brother, do you want to go fishing? Leet: h3y, bro, wanna g0 FisHiNg? Penguinian:Hey bror, behov til å dra å fisking? English: Hahaha, that was so funny! Leet: ROFL, th@t was t0taly FUNNY! Penguinian: Ha ha ha, det var slik morsom! English: Don't worry, we'll beat them! Leet: dont WorrY, well t0tt@lY PWN em! Penguinian: Ikke bekymr seg, slå vil vi dem! *The leet shown here is actually the Exaggerated form of Leet, which is frequently used by Str00dels. The standard form does not use any numbers, and is used by most citizens. Economy The USA is isolated, along with the rest of the countries around or in it. This usually means no trade (which in turn means no $$$$), but the USA manages to get along by trading with its free republics and any other seperate and trusted republics, most of them islands. Also, the USA has a large pebble and precious mineral supply located in Trans-Antarctica, and a large oil field under Pengolia, both of which can be used for trade. They often trade with Puffle'and, too, and this runs the economy a bit. Currency The currency of the USA varies from state to state. The standards are the Pebble and the Fish, which are both produced in Trans-Antarctica. The Pebble is simply a smooth, round stone with special markings cut into it to signify that it is legal tender, and the Fish is a gold coin with symbols, state seals, and denominations engraved into it. One Fish is equal to 20 Pebbles. Due to its high inflation, the Pebble is commonly used in poorer states. The Fish, however, is still worth more due to the fact that about 62% of all the Fish currently in circulation was mined at Club Penguin Island. The island's mine has since then run dry, and when needed, more coins are minted at Trans-Antarctica. West Pengolia uses a currency called the Khan, it is a royal-blue colored cube with the words "GET OUT" written on it. The Khan is notated as K (worth 0.5 F, or 10P). The currency of Freezeland is the Fyro, worth about 135 pebbles, the Fyro uses paper money and coins. The Fish is equivalent to ¾ of a real US Dollar, which is 75¢. That makes a Pebble worth 3.75¢. Government :Main article: Constitution of the United States of Antarctica *Type: Krytocracy, de jure *Leaders: BillyBob (President), South Pole Council, Executive Cabinet and GourdZoid Council *Population: Over 6 billion, at last count. It's growing so fast, the Antarctic Bureau of Population is having trouble keeping track of it, even with their high-tech supercomputers from Dorkugal. ---- The government is fashioned in a similar style to the United States of America, but only in that it has three branches. The seperation of powers is very blurry here. The legislature is maintained by the South Pole Council. The exectutive branch is controlled by the President, Billybob, and the Executive Cabinet. The extremely controversial judiciary branch is run by the GourdZoid Council Hall in Trans-Antarctica, making it the only branch located outside of South Pole City. ---- The Government was created in 2000 after the fall of Colonial Antarctica in the Epic Revolution. The Constitution of the United States of Antarctica is the supreme law in the government, establishing what everyone can and can not do. ---- Interestingly, the legislature (South Pole Council) and judiciary (GourdZoid Council) are quite childish, frequently argue with each other, and have to be "babysitted" by the executive branch. The two also play Paintball every weekend. Even more strange is that the Constitution actually banned a sole supreme court... -so how did they get into power? ---- The USA is praised for having "the most stable government since the High Penguin Confederacy". Inhabitants Mostly run by penguins, puffles, and arctic terns. Crabs are quite minor creatures found on the shores of the Sub-Antarctic. ]Snails can be found in Snellville. A small mountain village in Trans-Antarctica was discovered to be the native home of talking pumpkins. The city of EmotiVille was raised out of the ground in early 2008 and is inhabitated by Emoticons. Villains Mobs: *Skua groups, bent on eating little chicks. *Leopard Seal groups, will eat any penguin! *Orca groups, swin in the sea, same motives as seals. *Hackers, they're just plain BAD. Transportation There are lots of ways to get around Antarctica. While the most popular form, teleportation, is quick and easy, it doesn't go very far if you have the standard medium-grade one. Since 65% of penguins traveling daily in the USA are seeking a destination farther away than 5 miles, most penguins use a different form of transportation. The list below shows what form of transportation most penguins traveling in the USA will probably pick, depending on how far they're traveling. ---- List legend: * Distance of traveling ** Form of transportation *** Obtainability ---- * Distance 0-5 miles: ** Teleportation *** Anywhere ** Cart Surfing *** Club Penguin Island ** Waddling *** Anywhere ** Rocketing *** For RocketSnails only ** Flying *** For arctic terns and penguins with propeller hats only * Distance 5-20 miles: ** Bus *** Ternville *** Highway 1 ***Other Roads ** Car *** Highway 1 ***Other Roads ** Mini-Boats *** Coastal islands and maritime areas * Distance 20-85 miles: ** Train *** Skyline *** Antarctic Express ** Boat *** Coastal islands and maritime areas * Distance 85 or more miles ** Airplane *** Anywhere with an airport (see Airlines o' CP) Culture Penguins in the USA have a somewhat idiosyncratic (though luxurious) lifestyle. Here are some of the everyday aspects of the country. Cyber-Technology Due to the USA's superior cyber-technology (mostly developed in Dorkugal), most citizens have, along with the major accessories in the real USA, medium-grade teleporters (these allow you to teleport anywhere within a 5 mile radius), server switchers (these allow you to go to a different server if your city is wired, and most of them are), holographic newspapers (these are bought once and can then, using the Internet, be updated to show recent news), and similar things. Most teleportal, Internet, and TV services are provided by large conglomerates, most operating in Dorkugal. List of service providers and networks: * TV ** CPTV (C'lub '''P'enguin 'T'ele'v'''ision) ** ABC ('A'ntarctic '''B'roadcasting 'C'ompany) ** PDB 'P'engydeen 'B'roadcasting) ** EBC ('E'mperorlands 'B'roadcasting 'C'ompany) ** FGRS ('''Fínelestadé G'réterra '''R'adão 'Ç'elecabó) * Internet-related services ** Internet *** Penguin Web Browser (PWB) *** Internet Explorer 767 *** Mozilla FireLink *** H&H Pahoo *** Icmoogle *** Emperorlands Internet *** Mozilla FegóLencé før FG ** Holographic Newspapers *** CP Times *** Pingu Papers *** Emperorlands Times *** FG Gásettø ** Teleportation *** SonicGreen (provider of the Antarctic Teleporter Network) *** Teleporters' Inc. (produces and sells teleporters) *** Emperorlands Teleporters (makes and sells teleporters for Emperorlands) *** FG Tránceléportás (makes and sells teleporters for FG) Teleportation Controversy For many years, it was rumored that government officials were hiding something about teleportation. Many factories producing teleporters were closed down by government officials, and several recalls concerning high-grade teleporters were made. Taxes on teleporters and teleportation services were raised up to 47% more than they had been before. Also, it was rather suspicious to give the civilians teleporters that worked only up to 5 miles when teleporting technology allowed penguins to teleport at least 20 times as much as that. The public began gossiping about the suspicious actions of the government concerning teleporters. At last, in the winter of 2008, a scientific journal with a large reputation published a story about the surprising facts the government had recently released. The article stated that the government had recently sent them information about Caxalin, a biohazard that can permanently harm the nervous system of living creatures, thus paralyzing them. It also is quite acidic (pH of -13) and can burn almost anything. Furthermore, Caxalin can only produced during the process of Coagulative Rapid Universe Distortion ('''C.R.U.D. for short), which is a vital part of teleportation. This was why the government was attempting to limit teleportation around the continent. As of now, new biohazard-free teleportation systems (like the TeleNet) are being invented. The number of teleportations made daily are slowly but steadily lowering, and some teleporters have safety features on them that prevent you from teleporting more than 5 times a day. However, long-distance (illegal) teleporters are still smuggled to the masses by the Modfia of the Geek Empire, via the Grey Market. The governments of both nations are trying to stop it. Sports About 41% of penguins in the USA watch a sports game daily. The national sport is ice hockey, and since the USA's climate includes below freezing temperatures, there's bound to be at least 50 hockey games playing simultaneously in the country at one time. Ice Hockey has many professional leagues. The top is Major League Hockey. The two other professional leagues is Ice Hockey League 1 or the IHL 1 and the Ice Hockey League 2, or the IHL 2. The semi professional Ice Hockey leagues include the Ice Hockey League 3. Below it is the regional semi-pro leagues (League Weddell, League Eastshield, League Trans-Antarctica, League Subantarctic and NNE Conferance). County and local teams are always amaeter and compete in their own leagues. Notable stadiums include Club Penguin Stadium (shared by Blue Iceterns, Red Phoenixes, Orenje Firepuffles and Purple Warriors), Aquarius Hockey Place (owned by Aquarius IHC) and Ulansnowtarr State Ice Rink, otherwise known as the Pengolia PWNSOME Rink. Each state has a national team; Trans-Antarctica's stadium is the Pengu Town Oval, Weddell's is Shield Island's Hockey Hall, sub antarctica uses the Club Penguin Stadium, New North Etana uses the Wentley State Stadium and Eastshield uses the Eastshield Empire (formerly owned by Antarctica Magna). Every year each state meets to play the Ice Hockey Conferance. The national teams also compete in the Ice Hockey World Cup. Gridirion football is also popular, with all variants (Canadian, American and Arena) being popular but a variants popularity depends on the area. American football is popular mostly in Eastshield and the subantarctic state. Canadian football is popular in Weddell, New North Etana and the Antarctica Peninsula. In Trans-Antarctica, the count is so close (54% prefer Canadian football to American) that it depends on which part of Trans-Antarctica. Arena football is popular but it isn't the most popular form of gridirion in any state. For Canadian football, the professional leagues include Football Conferance Premier' (FCP)', the ''Football Conference Championship (FCC) and the Football Conference League (FCL). There is one semi pro league, the Football Conference League Qualification (FCLQ). Amaetuer leagues are regional. State ones decide who qualifies for the FCLQ. I'll add more! Soccer (Called football in the Free Republics), Snowball fights, Sledding, Surfing, Baseball, American Football (An alternative is called "Rugby" in the Free Republics), Basketball, and Dodgeball are also played. Another popular sport in the neighboring country of Dorkugal is the Uber Bowl. This tournament is the Antarctic equivalent of the Super Bowl. However, since it's a Dorkugese contest, most penguins watch the commercials in between. Like the Super Bowl, the Uber Bowl is world-famous because it airs the greatest commercials of the year. At last count, 78% of penguins tuned in to the last Uber Bowl. Surfing is very popular on the coasts of every state. The surfing capital of the USA is Mojave,Trans-Antarctica. That is where penguins hold the yearly Surfing Contest. Penguins from all around the USA come to compete. The winner gets a beautiful gold trophy. Cuisine The cuisine of the USA varies from state to state, whith each state having its own style of food. Eastshield Eastshield's cuisine is more diverse than any other state's cuisine is, due to the fact that it comprises of over half the Antarctic continent. In the inland portions of the state, the richest areas with some of the biggest cities in the state, many penguins are able to afford buying meals at restaurants instead of cooking at home, growing their own food, and/or buying food/ingredients from stores. The same, however, cannot be said for the coastal areas of Eastshield, where fish are plentiful. Here, families tend to grow their own food or use the local resources, and occasionally buy food/ingredients from stores as well. The areas between the deep inlands and coastal areas of Eastshield are a mix between the two. ADD MORE, SOMEONE! Trans-Antarctica Trans-Antarcticans usually grow their own food, and due to the lack of fish around the coast, Trans-Antarctica's cuisine is very vegetarian. Fresh O' Berries are used in Trans-Antarctican cooking in many ways, and many of them thrive in the mountain ranges in the southeast. Fried fish is very popular as a flipper food here, as is grits. ADD MORE, SOMEONE! Antarctic Peninsula Peninsulan cuisine is heavily based on seafood, due to the large amounts of fish and other edible marine creatures located around the state's coast. Oysters, clam, krill, shrimp, fish, and so much more is caught daily around the coastal areas of this state, and, due to the trading economy that the Antarctic Peninsula has, about 45% of it is exported to other states. Only the Sub-Antarctic Islands have better fish. ADD MORE, SOMEONE! Freezeland Main Article:Cuisine of Freezeland Cuisine in Freezeland is based on two foods, Fish, and Vegtables. Freezeland has exclusive trade lines with the Victoria Territories, so they have many unique, regional, foods. Such foods include Cabbage, Artemis Carrots, Water Chesnuts, Ginger, Potatoes, Radishes, and New Zealand Yams. Freezelandian penguins love to eat socially with friends or family, but will never turn you down for a glass of Cream Soda. Freezeland customs state that if someone gives you something to eat or drink, you must give food or drink to them. Since Freezeland is a marritime, a normal Freezelandian diet includes Fish, Seaweed, Oysters, Squid, Sea Grapes, and Sea Lettuce. O'Berrys are an expensive delicacy, and common Yule gifts. Freezeland does not house many fast food resteraunts, more fine dining and rotaisserie fish resteraunts, such as Frys Chalet. New North Etana The state is often recognised as a "Green" state, because it is full of beautiful green forest, not seen in other states. Crops are grown there, so lots of different fruit an vegetables are used it their cuisine. The big delicacy in Wentley is the Gigante Salad, which consits of the most tasty mix of vegetables ever seen! It might be similar to the Freezeland cuisine, but New North etanian population usually eats green food, which makes them very healthy. Idoreconise signed a new rule - No Fast Food i NNE! 98% of the population agrees with him. When visiting NNE, try also Wentley Algae - tastes yummy! Education :''See also: Intergrated School Law Education is not such an important aspect (Antarctic jobs require little knowledge, it's mostly hands-on work and self-study), so there is only at least one K-12 school and at least one university in every state. Yes, Kindergartners and twelth graders under the same roof. The government provides public and other public schools each state. Many other penguins use the Private schools in many cities in all states. It was not one of the best ideasand it was implemented in Colonial Antarctica. The main K-12 schools in each state are the following: *Eastshield--Antarctic Academy, South Pole City *Sub-Antarctic--Club Penguin Academy, Club Penguin *Trans-Antarctica--???, Pengu Town *West Pengolia--Institute of PWNage *The Happyface State--Penguin Academy, Happy City *Antarctic Peninsula--Saint Louis Education Facility, Shiverpool *Weddell--Iceberg Institute, Shield City *New North Etana--General School of NNE State, New West City The most notable universities of each state are: *Eastshield--The University of South Pole City. *Sub-Antarctic-Beacon University, Club Penguin *Trans-Antarctica--University of Pengu Town, Pengu Town *West Pengolia--Fish Slapping Advanced (University) *The Happyface State--Penguin University, Happy city *Antarctic Peninsula-- University of South Shiverpool *Weddell--Tundra University *New North Etana--Northern Etanian University, New West City Movie Academy, Wentley Compared to that of other countries, USA has the 5th best education facilities, behind Geek Empire, Dorkugal, Lichenblossom, and MAI (they are SO obssessed with education, that it's compulsary into collage). Resources Pebbles, Ice, Snow, Gems, Fish, O'Berries Flags, Motto, and Anthem The USA has two flags, unlike a normal country. Each flag was submitted into the legislature and the judiciary at the same time, and neither branch could turn either flag down. So, the country ended up with two flags. This has actually helped a lot, because if you keep two different flags for a flag parade and you lose one, you can always go ahead and fly the other. The country's official and full motto is "Boredom is for Wimps and Booyah Forever!" Most penguins shorten this to "Booyah Forever!", though. The country's national anthem is CURRENTLY PENDING A RE-SELECTION BALLOT. Like most anthems, all must sing along when playing (that means you, Mabel). However, free republics can use their own anthem as a symbol of pride. A free republic that does this is Freezeland, and its anthem is ''The Snowbourne Rangers''. See also * Antarctic Express * Colonial Antarctica * Olde Antarctica * Snowman Empire * Khanzem * High Penguin Confederacy * Constitution of the United States of Antarctica * Bill of Stuff Every Penguin Should Have * Amendments to the Constitution of the United States of Antarctica * UnitedTerra * Freezeland * South Pole Council External links *The United States of Antarctica is an obvious parody of the United States of America, but the Free Republics are parodies of the Irish Free State. *Krytocracy, Real World (Wikipedia) *Antarctica, Real World (Wikipedia) Category:Countries Category:Rooms